Fighting For Worth Series
This is the Fighting for Worth series page, written by Bramblefire3118 (aka Brams/Bramble). spoiler warning alert First Arc - Rise of the Mud 1. Determined to Prove - A kit of LeafClan, Mudkit, was born with a twisted paw. Pitied by his Clanmates, Mudkit is annoyed. He knows that he can do what they can - maybe just without the ability some have. '' ''Supported by his sister, Shadekit, the only cat who understands him, Mudkit tries to prove his worth - but will he be able to do it? '' ''When a prophecy comes to him, Mudkit is sure he's not in it. But his presence to shake the three Clans to their cores - and soon friction will be formed. 2. I Will Conquer - StarClan has its paws set on guiding two apprentices of LeafClan. They have been prophesized to save the Clans - from something unknown. Shadepaw is determined to help her brother achieve something great within the Clan, but Mudpaw's twisted paw leaves him underestimated. Will Shadepaw - and Mudpaw - be able to change LeafClan for the better, or set it on a path to doom? Soon the three Clans will be at war, and no one will be safe - until the wars are over. 3. Gaining Trust - Tension is rising between the three Clans. Each must stay strong to fight the battle coming. Mudfoot, a new warrior of LeafClan, must gain the trust of his Clanmates, and hold them together. However, his new responsibilities - a warrior, and a mentor - get in his way. Will he be able to manage it? Soon, one Clan will attack another, and LeafClan will be forced to do something that will change the forest forever - and it will be permanent. 4. The Final Hurdle - The biggest threat yet looms for the newly formed TwigClan. Made up of the warriors from LeafClan and BranchClan, the two Clans have united, possibly permanently. But VineClan's wave of terror hasn't stopped yet. Shadefire and Mudfoot, the young TwigClan deputy, have the weight on their shoulders. They know that war will come. Every cat in the two Clans will be tested to the brink - and each cat must stand where their loyalties lie, or step into doom. And soon, cats will die, new leaders will rise - and StarClan will decree on the future of the Clans. First Arc - Specials (listed in chronological order) This Clan Has Fallen - What really happened in that fateful battle, between BranchClan and VineClan, which meant one Clan fell? What happened to the survivors, before they united with LeafClan? Follow the battle, and its survivors - as they search to find where they will now belong. (Takes place during Gaining Trust) The Rogue's Revenge - After the three Clans unite, it seems that there is peace. But less than a moon after he rises to leader, Mudstar has to face a new threat. The former VineClan cats who refused to join TwigClan are seeking revenge. They're attacking all the cats - viciously. Can Mudstar put an end to it? Follow the aftermath of the prophecy that united three, and see more of the characters that changed the Clans. (Takes place in the first three moons after the end of the first arc) Fighting Fire - Brams collaborated with Taco with this fanfiction, and it was his idea. This also helped with the plot for the second arc, so I thank Taco for that <333. (don't think this will be finished buuut idk) (takes place after the rogue's revenge, but before the second arc) Second Arc - The Silent Crow This arc will come at some point - it will be written c: 1. Forever Silent 2. Never Made Fair 3. A Clan of Differences 4. To Find A Way ---- ---- Category:Bramblefire3118's Fanfictions Category:Fighting For Worth Series